Complex
by XrosaryX
Summary: A Devil Survivor one-shot, NaoyaXMC. If only this love wasn't so wrong....Naoya and his cousin can't stop themselves from being with each other one night.


**A fanfic based on Shin Megami Tensei's newest game, Devil Survivor.**

**Basically a story of something I thought about when I saw Naoya and the main character together. I named the main character of the game, Len Tenjou by the way. This is based off of what happened after you fight Naoya and he leaves you e-mails after the battle. I should state that the two are seven years apart so I made Len three years old and Naoya ten years old when Len/Naoya starts doing the flashbacks and all. At first I thought Naoya was being a big jerk for doing that to the main character and I wanted to punch him off the screen, but than it got me thinking...So I made this out of my crazy ideas. Hope you enjoy! **

**Bits of AtsuroXMC, but it's mostly NaoyaXMC**

**BEWARE: There is yaoi here aka GUYXGUY love here! If you don't like it than please don't be rude, you have been warned. **

**I DO NOT OWN DEVIL SURVIVOR! THE GAME BELONGS STRICTLY TO SHIN MEGAMI TENSEI! **

* * *

The night sky was starless as silence finally fell among the city. Fearful residents seeking shelter for the night at schools, the parks, and even alleys as they waited for the lock down around the Yamanote Line to be lifted. Demons wandered the streets trying to find prey or a demon tamer to get their COMP to release more of their allies into this world. Among all the people of the area, a group of teens had chosen a peaceful park to stay the night and slept grateful to have at least survived another day. Only one person of the group was wide awake, a seventeen year old boy with blue hair and headphones sat on a bench a bit away from his friends looking up at the sky. Len Tenjou couldn't sleep at all.....

No matter how many times he tried or even closed his eyes, he couldn't get rid of the restless feeling inside of him. All he could think about was what Naoya told him and the e-mails about the demon summoning server. Finally finding him was a relief to Len, but the way Naoya was acting towards him was making him even more and more mad. He was just a plain jerk for just making them fight to prove themselves to him, what else was it his cousin was hiding?! Len let out a sigh and leaned against the bench while covering his eyes with his hands, this was complete bull......He glanced over at his friends before standing up. Taking a walk around the park might help him clear his mind off of things. Len carefully went around the sleeping bodies before setting down the path, not being aware that a pair of eyes were watching him.

-------------------------

_"Len," his mother's voice called him from the kitchen, "Can you come here real quick? I want you to meet someone." A three year old boy with dark blue hair and blue eyes ran down the stairs from his room, "Yes mommy?" A ten year old boy with silver hair and red eyes glanced at him from the table where his mother was sitting at as well, "Naoya," his mother smiled as she came over to Len and place her hands on his small shoulders, "This is Len, your younger cousin. Lenny, this is Naoya. He's your older cousin and he's going to be staying with us for a while okay? Be nice to him okay." Len watched as the ten year old smiled at him, "Hi Len." He blushed and looked down to the ground, suddenly feeling shy._

_His mother giggled, "I'm sorry Naoya," she told him, "Lenny's a bit shy around people." Len shyly glanced up again at Naoya who nodded, "I can see that." Len felt his mother step away from him, "Naoya, I'm going to help your uncle bring your things in. Can you watch Len for a minute?"_ _Naoya nodded, "Yes auntie," he politely replied to her as Len continued to stare at him. He never saw someone with silver hair or red eyes before, Naoya noticed that his younger cousin was staring at him and gave him a warm smile, "Like my hair?" Len shyly blushed and nodded, "You can touch it you know...I don't mind." Naoya got up from the chair and went over to Len, "Here..." He gently took Len's hand into his own and let the three year old's fingers comb through his hair. Len watched in amazement as the light hit the silver strands and how it shined, "It's pretty..." Naoya smiled at him, "Pretty? Well if you think my hair is pretty...Can I say that you're really cute?" Len blushed darkly as Naoya ruffled his hair with a laugh._

_---------------------------_

He might as well be labeled a sick stalker for doing what he was doing at the moment. What kind of man stalked his younger cousin this late at night with a warm smile on his very face? Yes, he was a very sick man....But how could he not help it? Len was someone very dear to him which could startle anyone since Naoya was always inconsiderate to anything of this world. He watched Len with intense red eyes like a predator waiting for its prey as his cousin finally stopped his walking and leaned against a tree while gazing up at the sky. Naoya waited patiently for Len to notice his presence only to see a sad smile appear on his cousin's face making Naoya's heart shatter a bit from guilt. Did their encounter earlier that day made Len upset? "Len?" Naoya ducked closer to the shadow's as Atsuro appeared next to Len, "You okay? I woke up and saw you were gone." Naoya gritted his teeth a bit as his student placed a hand on Len's shoulder, "No, just thinking Atsuro don't worry," he heard Len say quietly, "My mind's just jumbled right now."

Atsuro continued looking at Len with a concerned look, "Naoya right?" Len nodded and Naoya peered around the tree to see better, "....He's a big jerk for doing this to us you know. Even if I keep thinking he has his reasons, he didn't have to be so mean to us." Atsuro sighed, "Yeah I know...He could've been a little more exact about those e-mails too. Don't worry about it Len." Len just nodded as his friend tried to give him an assuring smile, "Hey Len...Uh..." Naoya glared as he saw Atsuro give Len a small kiss, "Atsuro?!" His friend gave a nervous laugh, "Uh....S-Sorry! Just pretend I didn't just do that just now....." Naoya felt his blood boil as Len, his Len, blushed darkly, "A-Alright Atsuro...But, why did you-"

"I-I'm sorry," Atsuro blushed as he tried to not look directly at Len, "I...I just...I sorta like you Len...." Naoya gripped a fist as his cousin gave Atsuro a kind smile that was usually reserved for him, "I like you too Atsuro....." The otaku smiled, "So...I guess that means that if we make it out alive," he blushed again, "Will you go out with me Len?" _"Don't say yes Len," _Naoya pleaded in his mind, _"Please don't....Len..." _

"I'll think it over okay? But it's a definite no if you don't go back to the others and get some sleep," Len teased as Atsuro laughed, "Yeah, I should. You better get back too okay Len?" His cousin nodded before giving Atsuro a small peck on the cheek, "I will." Naoya was filled with rage as he watched Atsuro leave, how dare that brat!! Len was his!

He watched as Len blushed faintly a bit before leaning against the tree again, smiling happily. Naoya slowly emerged out of the shadows and began to walk towards him, slow and even. Naoya would never, never let Len go to someone else. No, Len belonged to him...

-------------------------

_"Stop it!" A six year old Len cried out as he tried to get his scarf back, "Give it back!!!" The group of high school students snickered as they watched him struggle to reach up for the dangling light silver scarf that was held by a tall boy, "You want it back? Does the little baby want his scarf back?" Len glared, "I am not a baby!" Laughter rang out among them, "Oh really? Than you won't mind if we do this!" Len watched with large eyes as a girl took the scarf and began to tear it in shreds, "No!" She smirked and threw it at him, "Oh look he's crying now....." Len sobbed into the scarf as they smirked at him, "Hey...What the heck are you guys doing?" A voice full of venom rang through the empty alleyway, "Len?"_

_"Onii-chan!" Len yelled and ran over to that person, "T-They....." Naoya held Len, "It's okay. Calm down..." The eleven year old glared at the gang of seventeen year olds with a deadly air around him, "What the hell did you just do to my Len?" Len hugged the scarf and showed it to him, "T-They.....Your scarf.....I m-made...." Naoya glanced at them, "You guys are going to regret making him cry..." The leader scoffed, "Oh come on," he sneered, "What's a little thirteen year old gonna do to us and my crew?" The girl gulped nervously, "T-That isn't a normal thirteen year old you dumbass!" she finally yelled, "That's Naoya Tenjou, my little sister has him in her class and he's just plain creepy....." Naoya smirked, "Oh wait I remember you," he told the girl, "You're little sister's Maya right? I wonder what she'll feel if I tell her that her all so perfect big sister's nothing, but a mean nasty gangster who picks on little kids? I wonder how your reputation will affect her and your family...." The girl trembled a bit at the look in his eyes, "Y-You wouldn't dare!" Naoya gave her a smile, "I would...." The girl glanced around at her friends before throwing her jacket down on the ground, "I'm outta here!" She ran past Naoya and Len, "You better not say a word to anyone you little scum!"_

_Naoya shrugged and glanced at the remaining three, "Not running away too?" The boys glared, "What are ya gonna do?" one of them asked Naoya as he made Len go behind the wall of the building next to them, "You want to really take me on?" Naoya dared with a now quiet like voice, "Look, usually I'd gladly take you all out, but seeing as Len's here I have to hold back on you weaklings..." A boy on the left ran towards Naoya only to get hit by his backpack, knocking him out in one hit. "You little!" Len covered his eyes as Naoya began to hit the two others, all he could hear were grunts of pain and something splattering on the ground. _

_Naoya gracefully used his bag to take out a boy to his right, but had it knocked out of his hand by the tallest of the group. The leader smirked and punched him hard in the face making Naoya slam into a wall, "I'm going to make you hurt so badly, they'll confirm you dead in the hospital you brat." Naoya smirked before taking out a small pocket knife out of his jacket and slashing at the boy's arms making him release his death grip on his collar, "You nut!" Naoya chuckled, "Yes I am....Now, unless you want me to make you have a new face...I suggest you leave my little cousin alone and don't come around near me unless you want more of a beat down." The teen let out a growl, but quickly ran away as Naoya sighed in annoyance before picking up his bag from the ground, "Len, come on out it's safe now." His little cousin timidly looked up at him, "Onii-chan! Your face!" Len touched the large bruise on the left side of Naoya's cheek, "Because of me...."_

_Naoya smiled, "No it's not because of you Len," he assured him resting his forehead with the younger, "You're very dear to me and I don't want you crying at all because I love you..." Len blushed darkly and held out the scarf, "They ruined my present to you though..." Naoya chuckled and took it, "I'm sure we'll find a way to sew it back up..." Len nodded and took his hand._

_----------------------------_

Len continued to smile as he touched his lips, who knew that his friend would make the first move? A snap of a twig made him jump and he quickly looked behind him ready to yell for Atsuro to come back or pull his COMP out. The figure stepped out of the shadows of trees and into the light of the moon, "Naoya?" His cousin stared at him with empty eyes, "Len...." Len nervously backed away, he never saw his cousin with those eyes, "W-What's wrong? Why are you looking at me with those blank eyes?" Naoya didn't reply and went up to Len until they were two feet apart before smiling at him, "Len....I saw you with Atsuro a moment ago." Len blushed darkly, "Y-You saw him and the-" Naoya nodded and Len's cheeks flushed more, "A-Ah...Um...." Naoya's smile began pull downward into a frown, "Len....Do you have feelings for him?" Len stared at Naoya, "I-I'm not sure...I guess so....I sorta did have a crush on him for a while after you left...." The look on Naoya's face darkened a bit as Len watched his cousin.

"So you're using him as a replacement for me?" Len glared, "No way! I wouldn't do that to Atsuro or to you! You're always important to me Naoya, but ever since you left me....." Len looked at Naoya with a sad expression on his face, "You've been like a super mean jerk, in nice terms....Naoya, why are you acting like this to me? You were always so nice to me before...." He flinched a bit as Naoya's hand finally made contact with his shoulder, gripping it somewhat tightly. Naoya's grip was like steel as he felt the older lean in slightly until he felt his breath right next to his ear, "Maybe because....I got jealous?" Len's eyes widen, "Jealous?" He felt his cousin smile next to him, "I've always been with you Len.....Even after I left, I've been watching you."

Len felt a shiver pass through him, "Watching me?" he spoke in a soft tone, "But....Why? Why were you watching me so closely than Naoya?" His cousin scoffed, "Because I was afraid someone was going to swipe you away from me," he explained in a flat tone, "I can't stop who you befriend Len, but I can't stop the feelings that I hold to you nor can I stop your actions....You're that dear to me. My Len." The boy blushed darkly, his heart began to beat furiously as Naoya smiled at him with a look that he couldn't stop staring at. _"...Oh my god he's in love with me...."_

"Len, I love you. Do you love me too?" Len's voice choked inside his throat as Naoya smiled beautifully at him, "Well?" Len gulped nervously as he felt Naoya pull down his headphones, "Len....What is it?" He couldn't speak as he felt his cousin's arms slowly hold him close, he swore that his heart beat was going to go into overdrive if the older didn't stop being so close to him. "I....I," Len struggled as his face began to blush at the sudden closeness the two had now, "Naoya...I think you already know the answer. Remember? I told you before, I love you...I could never hate you at all. No matter how much of a jerk you are....."

-------------------

_"NAOYA!!!" The raging voice of Len echoed throughout the house as Naoya, now seventeen, snickered as his ten year old cousin stormed into his room, "YOU! HOW COULD YOU ONII-CHAN!!!" _

_"What on earth are you talking about Lenny?" Len tackled him onto his bed and pointed to his hair, "HOW COULD YOU!!!!" Naoya couldn't help, but laugh as he saw his darling cousin's blue hair now dyed into a bright green shade, "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!!" Len pouted as he watched the older point to his hair and laugh so hard he rolled off his bed, "That was so mean of you onii-chan...." Naoya stopped as he saw Len sniffle a bit, "WAH!! HOW COULD YOU!!!" Naoya watched with a bit of guilt as Len started to cry out, "Aw Len," Naoya frowned and hugged the ten year old, "I'm sorry if the prank was too much."_

_"Too much?!" Len yelled and pushed Naoya away, "I'm okay with a lot of things Naoya, but you dying my hair isn't one of them! Now what will I do with someone sees me?!" Naoya sighed and picked Len up, "O-Onii-chan?!" Naoya ignored Len's cries of protest until they made it to the bathroom, "Len, can you bend your hair down at the tub real quick?" Len blinked in confusion and stared at Naoya, "Why?" Naoya sighed, "Just do it please?" Len nodded and did what his cousin had asked him. Naoya took the shower head from its place and turned on the water before placing the water near Len's hair. The young boy flinched a bit as the cold water hit his hair, but stayed still when he felt Naoya's hand begin to shampoo his hair. "I'm pretty sure it'll come out after I wash it," Naoya assured him as Len looked towards him a bit, "I'm sorry by the way...I didn't mean to make you this upset." Len blushed slightly as he heard Naoya's words, ".....It's fine," he muttered quietly, "I love you anyway still Naoya." Naoya paused a moment making Len glance at him slightly to see Naoya stare at him with an odd expression, "Onii-chan?" Naoya shook his head before giving a smirk, "It's nothing...."_

_-----------------------_

Len grasped the sleeves of Naoya's kimono as Naoya buried his face into the crook of his neck, "Naoya?" The silver haired man closed his eyes as he kept Len close to him, "Just let me hold you like this...." Len's arms encircled him and hugged him back as he kept his face next to his neck. Naoya breathed in slightly before pulling away a bit, "You don't have any idea....How you make me feel Len." Len tilted his head to an angle, "What do you mean?" Naoya gave out a chuckle, "Can't you tell Len? I'm so obsessed with watching you, following you....I can't get you out of my mind and I'm always full of anger whenever someone like Atsuro comes close to you....I'm in love with you, obsessed, addicted.....This is a sick attraction, but I can't help it. You can't help it too either can you? Be honest Len...." Len blushed furiously as his cousin's words hit him.

It was true. Len always ran towards Naoya, always followed Naoya, and always thinking of him. _"But this is wrong," _Len reasoned, _"Wrong, wrong, wrong! Naoya is my cousin, my onii-chan..." _As the younger struggled with his thoughts, Naoya took this to his advantage and pulled Len's face to his before gently kissing him. Len froze immediately as their lips met, "N-Naoya-"

"Shut up," he heard in a growl and Len obeyed as they kissed again. Pushing Len to a tree, Naoya slipped his tongue into Len's mouth causing the younger to moan a bit from the sudden move.

----------------

_The eighteen year old silver haired teen watched as his eleven year old cousin asleep on his bed, "What the heck?" His uncle passed him and looked into the room, "He's been waiting for you to come back ever since you went out," the man explained with a slight smile, "It's surprising how close you two are. Len refused to go out until you came back, it was like you were going to leave us." Naoya frowned, "I just left to visit a friend."_

_"Well you know how Len is," his uncle shrugged as he began to leave the two alone, "He loves you too much." Naoya sat down next to his cousin, "Len?" Len groaned as his hand shook him, "Nah....Give me.....Five more minutes...."_

_"....Bothersome brat," Naoya sighed and tried to wake his cousin up, "Lenny! Come on I'm home now. Get off my bed!" Nothing, not even a grumble. He sighed, "What am I ever going to do with you Len?" Naoya glanced down at the blue haired boy and smirked a bit. Len looked too cute sometimes, and now wasn't anything different._

_Sleeping just made Len look cuter than before when he was awake. Naoya frowned at the thought of who else had seen Len look this cute and hoped that they wouldn't dare touch his cousin in this state. Finding that all his taunts and shaking Len didn't work, Naoya decided to do something really drastic and something that he always wanted to do. Carefully leaning down, Naoya gave Len a kiss._

_The kiss was light and gentle like a falling flower petal on the surface of water, something Len barely noticed until Naoya heard a little moan and movement. He quickly pulled away as Len yawned, "Huh? Onii-chan?" _

_"Finally!" Naoya quickly yelled pretending to be annoyed than embarassed that he was almost caught doing something forbidden to his young relative, "You hogging my bed." Len blinked and glanced around, "Not my room?" Naoya groaned and ruffled his hair, "Yes, not your room. My room. You didn't have to wait up for me Lenny." Len blushed, "I-I wasn't waiting-"  
"Dad told me."_

_"Shoot!" Len cried out and buried his face into a pillow, "I still deny it!!" Naoya watched amused, "....By the way, Len. You shouldn't sleep in the open so often." Len glanced at him confused, "Why's that?" Naoya smirked evily, "You look too cute." Len's face flushed red and he grabbed the pillow sending feathers out of the room as it collided onto Naoya, "I'M NOT CUTE!!!"_

_----------------------_

Len panted as they parted, "N-Naoya-" He gasped a bit as he felt his cousin's lips kissing at his neck, "Ngh...." Naoya smiled a bit as he heard little bits of mewing sounds escape Len's mouth, "So cute...." Len glared, but flinched as he felt teeth nibbling at his skin, "N-Not...C-Cute," he choked out as he tried to keep in the sounds, but failed as Naoya continued kissing his neck, "You're always cute Lenny...."

"Stop calling me that," Len gasped out as he felt Naoya's hand slide down his leg, "P-Pervert!"

"Aren't I always?" Naoya teased, but stopped to placed both hands on Len's face, "....Call me onii-chan...." Len blushed as Naoya's eyes gave him an intense look, "...O-Onii-chan...Onii-chan I love you." Naoya gave him a smile, not one of taunting or evil, but one full of love. "I love you too Len," he told Len as they gave each other another long kiss.

-------

Atsuro tapped his foot impatiently as he sat down on the bench, _"Where is he?!" _he thought panicked, "Ah, Len!" The blue haired boy appeared faintly from the distance from the path into the park, "There you are! Where have you been all night?!" Len smiled, "Sorry...My walk was longer than I thought."

"Man you worried me," his friend sighed, "I thought a demon got you or worse...." Len gave him another assuring smile, "I'm really sorry for worrying you Atsuro," he told him and gave Atsuro a hug who blinked in surprise, "Len...What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," Len replied before letting a little sob, "I'm fine..." Atsuro frowned, but wrapped his arms around him. He didn't know what was wrong nor why Len was crying, but he knew it was something that he shouldn't ask right away and all he can do now for his friend was to at least comfort him.

-

Naoya stood under the shadows of the alley way, tears also flowing down his face, "Len....I'm sorry for having such a complex towards you....I'm sorry....."

* * *

**Yes! Done with this long one-shot!**

**I feel sorta guilty for making Len cry....Oh bad me, bad!! But at least I gave them time to reveal their feelings for each other and I'm happy with my work. Hm....I don't know if I should continue with another fanfic or not.....**

**All the same, thank you for reading! Lots of love!**


End file.
